Asking For Trouble
by DEEE
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, single gorgeous, and happy. However, has an imaginary boyfriend, Mark Walsh, a little white lie to get her aunt off her back. Which is fine until his presence is demanded at a family wedding. So does Sakura admit Mark as a fantasy? Nope,
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, single gorgeous, and happy. However, has an imaginary boyfriend, Mark Walsh, a little white lie to get her aunt off her back. Which is fine until his presence is demanded at a family wedding. So does Sakura admit Mark as a fantasy? Nope, so she hires as escort. Enter, Syaoron Li. Distinctly Delicious. Sakura can tell that things are going to be tricky. But what more can Sakura keep as a secret? It seems as she has more of them to keep.

**Asking For Trouble**

**By: wolfiie-chan**

The invitation arrived on Saturday, which was the right time to ruin my weekend.

_Mr. & Mrs. Daidouji _

_Request the pleasure of company of_

_Sakura Kinomoto and Mark Walsh_

_At the wedding of their daughter_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

I didn't come as a shock to me because when you have an aunt like my Aunt Sonomi, it'll probably already be known through out the world, given to its advantage that she's an owner of an ever successful toy company.

Sonomi's daughter, Tomoyo, 25, was my long time best friend and cousin. With amethyst orbs and long luscious violet-ish hair, 5 foot 5 and obviously beautiful in all's aspects. Were inseparable except now because she's obviously trying to plan her wedding while I'm trying to focus on my job. I've taken fashion career which I run a company where I can design clothes and have stores world wide.

You see, Aunt Sonomi treats me like her daughter when my dad and mom both passed on leaving me to my brother. Touya Kinomoto married to the ever lovely Kaho Mizuki. Who by the way lives in London.

Sonomi brags about Tomoyo and I to her arch rival. Lucy Hu. They compete in everything.

Tomoyo is getting married to Hiiroku, whom I'm not too keen on but I learned to keep it to my self. He obnoxious and thinks he's God's Gift. Okay, he might be a Sex God but not a personality to match with.

I'd only met Hiiroku a couple of times before and since he'd fit right into a mail- order catalogue of Grade A men, it had been a relief to find that I actually didn't fancy him. About six-foot-one, he had the lithe build of tennis pro, with that medium olive skin that looks brilliant against white. He had dark brown eyes to match and hair the color of very old polished mahogany.

I don't know what Tomoyo sees in him but I guess I want her to be happy so I kept it to myself.

Everything was fine. Okay, only a teensy bit of problem. Well the thing is… about Mark Walsh. Well, I made him up. Not totally, well I met a guy named Mark Walsh in my flat mates' friends' party. He was absolutely god like!

Auntie called me the same evening. 'You will bring him, will you, dear? I've told absolutely everybody about him and you do want to keep your end up- Erika Hu is still seeing that Kiminoku- I had to invite him of course- he looks a bit chin less to me but that's all the more reason for you to indulge in a little bit of flaunting--'

'Auntie—'

'Yes, I know it sounds bitchy, dear, but Lucy's on and on about Oliver this and that- I really will murder that bitch one day- you'd think a corporate lawyer was a cross between God and Mel Hudson to hear her carry on—'

'Mel _Gibson_, auntie. Mel Gibson'

'You know what I mean. Please tell Mark that we'll love to see him. He can't be booked up six weeks in advance'

After another minute, I weakly said yes.

'She wants to keep my _end_ up. Spear me a hollow laugh will you'

Carmy, my flat roommate who has striking navy blue eyes, shoulder length black luscious tresses and a body to match with. On 5 foot 6, 25 like Sakura and a boyfriend named Dominic. She was giving me a _God your hopless _look. 'God you're hopeless.

After all that white lie, you got to get everything in place now, Sakpoo, dear.'

I gave her my venomous glare 'Lay of will you? I'm already in trouble. Plus, I don't want to upset my auntie, she'll be devastated if she looses to that hag, Lucy. And stop using that fucked up nick name-- Sakpoo' I snorted. I know, un-ladylike.

She help up her hand for defense 'cool it, babe. Don't take it out on me here'

'Sorry Carms, just stressed.'

Truthfully, most people think I'm sort of a goddess. But, I'm not. I don't want to be. I want to be normal. As Carmy describes me; sexy_ goddess who has a man-teasing body with deadly emerald eyes and auburn hair to match. 5 foot 7 with smooth, skin of cream with lethal combinations. Deadly and Beautiful._ Talk about corny-ness. She actually said that to a guy when she tried to play 'stupid cupid' with Tomoyo once.

'Help me Carmy'. I stood up to take the invitation from the kitchen table and sat back down the couch next to Carmy.

'Well Sakp—'I glared at her 'Sakura, dear. I think you should make an excuse to dump your "imaginary" boyfriend. I say you should tell them that you caught him with another _man_ in _your_ bed when you came home from work.'

I thought about it for a while but decided it will cause too much drama. 'Nah, I need something reasonable.'

As if on cue, Carmy's little brother, Chris, 23, same features, navy blue eyes, with spiked up black hair. He has a body that will cue him into the Grade A men, a gold earring in the left ear, he can be good looking underneath all the scruff. And fancy's me. Whoopee…_not_.

'You can just say he had STD and it prevents' a young beautiful lady from getting her needs fulfilled.' He suggested, sitting down beside me and draping an arm around my shoulder.

'Of course' he whispered huskily 'I can fulfill it for you me lady.'

'Ergh, Chris lay off me will ya. I'm not in the mood to kick your ass.'

'Christopher Chang! You shall NEVER touch my roommate! You get that? If you're bunking with us for a month you shall never touch what you can have or reach! You get that dumbass!' I looked at Carmy amusedly.

'Good speech Carms. Way to go!'

Chris suddenly let go and sat at the far end of the couch. 'Got it, bitch'

'Heard that' Carmy went off to take a shower. Chris took a magazine on the center table while I went to get vodka.

'I'd make him am perv if I were you' he announced 'Tell your auntie you went round one night and found him pouncing around in high heels and one of your bras, all upset because he couldn't find enough socks to stuff it with.'

'Too complicated' I muttered to him. To distract myself from the memory of the 'imaginary' Mark, I leafed through a magazine full of ads.

'Maybe I should out an ad like 'Deranged Lunatic, 25, needs passable escort for one day—"

'Sexy as hell, stunning and makes you horny' he interrupted. The little toad was not grinning his face off.

'Ha ha, very hilarious. NOT. 'I commented sarcastically 'I'll start again with NO interruption; Deranged Lunatic, 25, needs escort for one night, positively no sex. 50 yen.'

(A/n- they are living in JAPAN! Lmao, okaaay!)

'I'll do it for 50 yen.' The little toad was now grinning. Again. 'Only of course if you buy me a flash suit first.'

'Brilliant, you look exactly like my Auntie's idea of a 26 year old merchant banker.'

I mooched to the window. This corner of south west Japan could look quite passable for once there wasn't much as a crisp pocket dancing in the breeze.

'I'll have to say, I dumped him. Maybe he's turning horrendously jealous and possessive.'

'That'll never wash with your Aunt. She'll only think it shows how keep he is.'

True.

'The basic problem is Lucy Hu' I explained 'Auntie's bragged to her about Mark, so if I don't produce this hot favorite potential son in law'

Lucy Hu has been my auntie's 'friend' and neighbor nearly over 20 years. Neither could stand each other really but they pretend for the sake of form.

Chris has gone quiet I thought he was asleep until he jabbed a finger at the pages 'Bloody hell, I'm a genius. Look Sak.'

Half expecting a one way cheapie to Outer Mongolia. I humored him and cast a glance. And another one.

'Chris! That's an escorting agency!'

'Escorting agency?' I turned around and saw the fresh from the tub Carmy. She looked at the ad over Chris's shoulder. 'Are you mad!'

I looked at it once again with interest. 'Well, I could give it a try.' I looked over at Carms and Chris. I reached for the phone and it rang. I looked at the ad once again.

_We know the feeling. _The blurb said. _We are Sally and Juli and we started Just For Tonight because we know exactly what it's like to be missing that one vital accessory for important occasions, If you've got the prefect dress, the perfect jewelry, the perfect shoes why the choose the perfect man to compliment them?_

Just too easy for words.

To be continued

a/n – my 2nd story. Hope its worth writing for. I want to know your thoughts, every single one of them.  READ AND REVIEW MATESSS.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, single gorgeous, and happy. However, has an imaginary boyfriend, Mark Walsh, a little white lie to get her aunt off her back. Which is fine until his presence is demanded at a family wedding. So does Sakura admit Mark as a fantasy? Nope, so she hires as escort. Enter, Syaoron Li. Distinctly Delicious. Sakura can tell that things are going to be tricky. But what more can Sakura keep as a secret? It seems as she has more of them to keep.

: ) OMMG, you guys don't know how fuggen happy I was when I saw my first 3 review. I was jumping up and down. Now I know why authors love to writeee! Eeeekkk, I just simply loooove you all! And yesyes Syaoron will be Sakura's escort in shining armor. Lol. 3 mucch

**Asking For Trouble**

**By: wolfiie-chan**

_**3 days before wedding day**_

'Hey Carms, all is settled! The Sally girl called in this morning and she said 'no problem we'll find you a hunk of a man' aren't you just happy for me?' I screamed through her door. Hearing nothing I opened it and saw that she was rather busy playing tonsil hockey with her current boyfriend.

I quickly shut the door behind me. **That** was so disturbing. 5 seconds later after trying to erase the images from my head, the door opened to reveal a disheveled Carmy. 'Well hello there Sakura, nice for you to _knock_ before coming in.' She was glaring at me now and all I could do was smile.

'Thank you Carms. Did you hear what I said! All of it? Because I am so happy!' I was now jumping up and down, hey; a girl can't help being hanyan. Someone coughed behind Carms and I peaked over to see her _gorgeous_ boyfriend, silver hair, black eyes and nice smile. I say she scored big.

I grinned at her 'Nice one' I winked. In return she just turned beet red. I focused my attention back to her boyfriend.

'Sakura Kinomoto, Carmy Changs' flat mate'. I stretched out my arms. He shook it and smiled.

'Nice meeting another lovely lady besides Cookie'

I raised an eyebrow 'Cookie.' I said with humor. 'Uh, nice nick name…_Cookie_'

Carms growled and pushed me out the door. 'Please, we have more _stuff_ to do.' She slammed the door in my face, of course after she gave me the finger.

'I Love you too!' I screamed from outside of her door.

'And I love you most' I turned around to find Chris standing in the hallway. I chuckled at his foolishness.

'Oh and the escort will meet you tonight at _Starbucks!_' he screamed after me. 'Thanks' I told him and turned to my room to prepare myself for the candidate.

The next day

2 days before the wedding, I was running crazy around the flat trying to collect the things that I need for I am staying for 2 days for the wedding with my escort. Of course we ain't gonna be sleeping in the same bed. That's too extreme.

The escort that I met yesterday was on okay candidate, not gorgeous but not ugly too. He has blue eyes and blond hair, fit body and at least has a sense of humor.

When I was in my room at night, reading a book called _'How To Fake a Boyfriend_' Carms came in and sat at the end of my bed. When I looked at her, she was staring at my comforter and was stroking it.

'Uh, hello there Carms. Did you come here to talk to me or stroke my bed?'

She smiled 'Nah, just going to talk. What's his name by the way?'

I put down my book and looked at her 'Collin Firth' she nodded.

'What does he do when he's not escorting?' I didn't quite like the emphasis she put on 'escorting'. She managed to make is sound like 'male prostituting'.

'Wal-mart Cashier. Got fired.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Look, Carms, I know your not too keen on this idea of mine but I got no choice!'

Her narrowed eyes soften 'whatever' she got up to head to the door. Before she left she told me 'Listen, I'm just worried. I have a feeling there's more to it the escorting. What if you fall for him, huh? I have a feeling this is just disaster waiting to be ignited.' She left me to think about her previous words which led to me sleeping.

The next morning, I took a bath and prepared myself for the 'escort'. I settled tight fitting jeans and a white tank top. I left my hair down which reach up to my shoulder. I put no make up except for mascara and lip gloss and waited in the living room.

Carmy was pacing around which led me to annoyance. 'CARMS!' I bellowed. She stopped and sat down on the couch. The phone rang. We both looked at it in horror and looked at each other deciding which one of us will answer it.

I reached for it and answered.

'Hello? Sakura Kinomoto?' It was Sally from the escort agency. My heart beats faster. 'Ye-yes, this is she.'

I saw Carms looking at me in horror.

'Listen Kinomoto, um, Colin was rushed to the hospital because of high fever. We are very sorry. It just happened yesterday night.' I inhaled sharply. 'However, we do have replacement. His name is Syaoron Li.'

'Ok-okay, is he passable? I mean that guy was perfect. I hope he gets better. I mean what if he isn't what I'm looking for? I mean what happens now? I need to go in an hour! Its already 10:00 in the morning. I need to get to Tomoeda in 12:00! I me—'

'Miss Kinomoto, we assure you he's perfect. He'll be there in 20 minutes. Thank you and have a great time.' All I heard now was the dial tone.

Carms was dead white and was holding on to a cushion so tight.

'Replacement' I whispered. She breathed once again. We stared at the _evil_ phone until the door bell rang.

I ran to the door and turned to Carms. 'Okay? Ready? Do I look okay? I mean what if I ha—'

Carmy pushed me towards the door. 'You always look gorgeous Sakura. Now go pounce him'.

I opened the door and saw just the most gorgeous man I ever seen. Instantly I felt my heart flutter.

He smiled. He thought she was the most stunning woman he ever saw. He immediately loved everything about her.

I smiled. 'Hey' He started. 'Syaoron Li, at your service, mademoiselle. Glad to have such fine lady to be with'. He took out a rose from his back.

I thought my heart would rip out of me.

'Gorgeous' I heard Carms whispered behind me, I whispered back 'Perfect'.

I reached out to grab everything. After 10 minutes we were in the car, me driving and him sitting in the passenger seat.

I glanced at him and saw him staring at me. I winked.

_This could be fun. _

To be continued.

a.n- thank you to my #1 reviewers : ) Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaaaaan, animeang3l7 and dbzgtfan2004. I love you all. You make me all smile : )


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, single gorgeous, and happy. However, has an imaginary boyfriend, Mark Walsh, a little white lie to get her aunt off her back. Which is fine until his presence is demanded at a family wedding. So does Sakura admit Mark as a fantasy? Nope, so she hires as escort. Enter, Syaoron Li. Distinctly Delicious. Sakura can tell that things are going to be tricky. But what more can Sakura keep as a secret? It seems as she has more of them to keep.

Just to tell you guys, this is a S x S and a E x T. Don't worry. And thanks for the reviews. I love emmm.

**Asking For Trouble**

**By: wolfiie-chan**

_**Arrived in Tomoeda**_

That's what I thought when I first saw the delicious Syaoron but then came back to reality to realized that dealing with this was not fun at all!

I was having a panic attack inside me, what if he sees an old friend of his and asks _"how's the escorting agency Syaoron?"_ and things could get much worst! What if they asked him a question which he couldn't answer?

"I gather I'm a merchant backer." He interrupted from my train of thoughts. "Which outfit, and what exactly do I do in it?"

I have been shoving this uncomfortable question at the back at my head. "I've never been specific but you're off to one of you meetings in two days. We'll be staying at my aunt's for the mean time." I looked at him for his approval. I was surprised to see him smirk.

'What?" I asked. 'Is there something that I said?'

'Well, you did say we'll be sleeping. Alone, one bed.' I looked at him and blushed. I have never even thought about that problem. He smiled.

"I never even thought about that'. Thinking about him sleeping with me at the same bed is enough to make me go crazy. I'm very aware at how close he is to me right now, less than 3 feet!

'It doesn't matter to me. At least I get to sleep with such a stunning lady'. He winked. So, if he's going to play Mr. Flirt, so am I.

'Well, it _could_ be fun. I mean, your right, your handsome. I hope I can resist you charms.' I smiled in satisfaction. I focused on my driving. I know he was still thinking of my remark.

'Cat got your tongue?' I asked. He shook his head and grinned.

I laughed. Of course, our little game had to end because we arrived at my cousin's house. Not necessarily a house, more like a mansion.

'Impressive'. He remarked.

'Thank you; let's leave our stuff in the front. The butlers will fetch it for us. For the mean time, let's get to our room. Shall we?' I looped my hand through his and walking in.

When we arrived, I saw Mr. Daidouji and gave him a hug. '"Mike", this is my uncle or more like my dad, Shinji Daidouji.' They shook hands.

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Daidouji. You have a very gorgeous daughter-like'.

Uncle smile. 'She's the best'. Then uncle turned to me. 'Dear, go to your room and un-pack. Tomoyo and Sonomi are waiting for you upstairs.' I nodded.

We headed to the room. When we arrived our things were already in the queen size bed. The room had white and peach all over. It just made you feel home like and comfortable.

'Nice.' He started. 'I like it.' I nodded.

'I'll just change. I had these clothes on since morning.' He nodded to me and headed for the bath room. I changed into my green sun dress that ended one inch above my knees and tied my hair into a pony tail.

Syaoron knocked on the door to ask if I was done. I told him yes and he came out dressed into a khaki shirt and jeans. He looked delicious!

'Gorgeous.' He started. 'I love it, but just one problem'. He started towards me and I didn't know what to expect so I backed up until I ended trapped in a corner.

He pulled me towards him and embraced me. He put his strong, firm hands at the top of my lower waist and the other one smoothing down my hair. He put his head on my hair smelling it.

He groaned. 'I love the smell of your hair, cherry blossoms like you.' He took off my hair clip making my auburn tresses to go down my back. He let go of me and said. 'I like it down better'.

Then he left out the door. The only thing I could mutter was. 'Holy Shit'.

My heart pounding the loudest and I thought…I am in _deep_ trouble.

After I got my senses back, I head over to the room where my cousin and aunt might be. I found Tomoyo sitting with Auntie at the table organizing the wedding. As soon as I entered the room, Auntie and Tomoyo jumped on me, hugging the life off me.

'Ergh! Get off can't breath me die no!' I tried to say but it only came out as huffs. As soon as they let go, I backed off about 3 feet. Just incase they go crazy again.

'Hey Auntie, Tomoyo. I brought Mike! He's downstair—' Before I finished my sentence auntie was already flying down the stairs.

Tomoyo sat down exasperatedly. 'I don't think I can do this. I mean, mom's been so pushy into making this wedding into a complete success just because of her rival Lucy. Why does she have to bring us to this? I am so fed up!'

'Tom, calm down. I mean, she does just probably want this to be a complete success for you.'

'Yeah, well, you right'

'Good, now let's go down stairs and meet my man.' She laughed. It hurts me that I can't tell her the truth. After her confession about the wedding I didn't want to burden her more.

'Of course, how is he?' She asked

'Gorgeous'

'Height?'

'Six foot two.'

'Hair?'

'Chocolaty brown'

'Eyes?'

'Amber'

'Body?'

I laughed. 'Go see for your self!' We headed down the stairs and I saw him talking to my family. I was kind of glad that he fits in properly but I'm afraid that they'll want him back again.

'Mike!' I gave him a hug, part of acting that he was my boyfriend. 'This is the blushing bride!'

He smiled and gave Tomoyo a hug. When they pulled away she winked at me and gave me thumbs up.

'Well, Mike is probable tired from the long trip from home. Can we head to out room?' I asked.

'Sure honey, take you time. Remember, don't have too much fun right?' Auntie winked at me and I blushed.

'Uh, I'll make sure I'll remember that.' I grabbed Syaoron's hand and headed up the stairs as fast as I can to save my self from the embarrassment. The last thing I heard from uncle was. 'Tsk, kids these days all they think about is sex.'

I shut the door as soon as we reached the bed room. I sighed. I turned around to see an amused look on Syaoron's face.

'I didn't know you wanted to get to bed in 7:00. So eager huh?' I glared at him.

'Save your self from embarrassment, let's sleep.'

'Do we sleep together in the bed?'

I turned around and faced him. I could see he was serious. I gulped. It's not like I'm a virgin. I slept with about 2 guys, my previous boyfriends. It's just he makes my senses go crazy and I don't think I can hold my self for long. But, I can't let him sleep in the floor. He's my guest. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

'I-I gu-guess.'

_I'm in trouble. _

To be continued.

a.n- dun dun duuuuuuun. Thatss it for now. I appreciate all you reviews. I love you alllllll! And tell me, who watched Dawson's creek and Passions? LMAO!

Disclaimer; I don't own a car, I don't own a house, why else would I own Card Captor Sakura?


End file.
